narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takemono the Premature God
Prologue A beast hovered over the Southern Frontier, it looks for victims to feast upon a these were ready to do. "My power is like no other. I shall show my reigns until he shows himself." The beast then began to draw in energy, creating a black orb in it's palm at which it shot towards the Southern Frontier. Takemono destroyed the whole land, leaving only a crate, and many bystanders...dead. Nothing but a corpse. "Now they shall feel my wrath." Takemono thrashed about, consistently thrashing at the area, when suddenly a large puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke washed away, there was a tall and firm man standing, and as the last bomb was about to land, he warped it away. He then put his focus upon that of the are around him, he watched as children, and mothers scurried for safety. A strange figure then arose from the ground, "Zetsu, get then some houses stat. Make sure they're sturdy too." The young man commanded to what appeared to be his ally. "As you wish Sigma." From what he stated the man was none other than Sigma Uchiha, one of the last surviving members of the cursed clan. Zetsu placed his hands into the ground, when suddenly a numerous amount of homes began to create. This technique was in fact Zetsu's; Wood Release: Village Creation. A technique that allowed him to create villages. The Gods Above can Hear The heavenly beast gazed down, looking as Sigma helped the by standers. "Sigma of the Uchiha, you know it took me some time destroying that." He mocked reading another orb, though Sigma was already on top of it. The orb clashed with Sigma doing damage to the surrounds, but not a dent to the houses. As the smoke from the clash drifted away Sigma stood tall, protected by the armor of his Susanoo. He lifted his left hand, showing seven orbs, which began to form a star-shaped structure. The arm of his Susanoo emerged, and did the same. He then launched it towards Takemono, but he easily evaded it. "Haha, such a weak attempt." Takemono stated, as it continued to mock Sigma. "Hmph." By channeling his own chakra, in the form of the chakra thread technique, he redirected it attempting multiple strikes. "What the hell!?" Takemono, was hit, and fell down onto the ground. "It won't be like last time. I won't just stand and watch." Takemono didn't like the like of that, and began firing multiple bombs at Sigma, though with in an instance, the magatama began to form around Sigma, forming a unique barrier burning all of the bombs to crisp. "Didn't I just tell you? It won't be the same?" Takemono began to grow angry, and in a flash, he was directly in Sigma's face, with it's fist ready to strike. "You chakra stinks." Sigma stated, as Takemono striked him, knocking him meters away. Sigma stood back up, showing to take serious damage. His face had been, scratched showing the blood left behind. "Now Sigma do you feel the pain we as tailed beast have felt!?" Takemono, began creating another orb, launching it at Sigma though this time he shot them rapidly. Sigma watched as the balls began to make it his way, closing his eyes he stated, "All you do is cling onto the past." Opening his eye's, Sigma showed his eye's to a different and unique pattern. Instead it was rippled, and glowed gold. As his eyes glowed, his body began to form a light colored barrier, and as the balls collided with Sigma he absorbed them. "That's right Sigma, your eyes glow according to their respective path. And if I put Gold and absorbing together, you're using the Preta Path's technique; Blocking Technique Absorption Seal." Takemono, stated as he began to connect the dots. "You learn quick, but you'll be in your grave before you learn all my abilities." Sigma stated as his eyes began to glow emerald. Holding out his hand out in-front of himself, Takemono began to be pulled towards Sigma. "Green glowing, attraction, must be the Deva Path's Banshō Ten'in. Very well, I'll make use of this." Once again Takemono began creating his famous orb, at then he shot towards Sigma. "This is starting to tire me." Sigma stated as he spread the same hand he held out apart, Sigma was able to push Takemono back, as well as the tailed beast ball, therefore making Takemono's own technique attack him. Suddenly Takemono began to launch another tailed beast bomb towards Sigma, and landed with it. Therefore destroying Sigma, and killing him. He then shot another towards the small town created by Zetsu. "Haha, I knew I wouldn't lose!" Takemono then looked around he noticed everything was different, and there was no sound. Clapping his two hands together he, he opened his eyes and saw Sigma with two weapons on his hands. technique.]] "A genjutsu!" Sigma smiled at Takemono. "I thought I beat you." Sigma then began to speak. "I placed you under my Mugenmaya. A elite genjutsu created by yours truly." Takemono couldn't believe his ears, he thought he had Sigma defeated. "I though genjutsu focused around the proposition of creating illusions, and nightmares. Furthermore when did I get caught." He exclaimed. "That's what ordinary use of genjutsu is based around. Instead, I thought, why make someone see something they didn't want to? How about letting them live a fantasy of their own, seeing the things they want to? Additionally, it bought me enough time to ready this technique to it's full prowe. Besides, this technique doesn't allow eye contact." Takemono took a closer look at the cannons, "The King of Hell symbol. I won't get caught by a simple Asura Path technique." Sigma shifted his head, as if he were signaling Takemono to look down. Takemono looked, and noticed his ankles were wrapped by wood holding him down. "What the when did I!" "When ever you slipped into my genjutsu. Bye Takemono, you were hell while you lasted." Sigma's eyes glowed purple as he channeled his chakra through the Asura Path. "I hope you like it. I call it the King of Hell's Arsenals. Begone." Sigma let lose and shot large beams of chakra from his cannons, that aimed directly for Takemono, and collided head on. Leaving nothing, not even a piece of flesh. Sigma's arm's began to transform back into their regular state. Doesn't End Yet Sigma's body began to showed it's fatigued state. He panted, and fell down to his knee. A shadow began to hover over Sigma and as he looked up they began to speak. "Poor Sigma, took that much to take down Takemono? Well, doesn't matter, you'll begone now." Sigma looked into the sky and noticed a large lava ball in the sky. Sigma still on one knee began to activate his Susanoo, and it began to take a incomplete form. "Don't worry Sigma, it'll burn right through your Susanoo." "Damnit Reikoku!" Sigma shouted as Reikoku shot the lava ball towards Sigma, though instantly before it hit him, Shingi appeared in a flash, holding his unique kunai in hand, he stated. "Space–Time Barrier!" The technique collided with Shingi, and was sent somewhere else, and Reikoku was gone. "I can't believe you almost died." Shingi mocked laughing at Sigma. "Almost died? Hmph. I'm immortal you idiot."